Joyce B. Moreno
is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Moreno is the doctor on board CBS-70 Ptolemaios, and a longtime friend of crewmate Ian Vashti since before joining Celestial Being. Personality & Character In his brief appearance, he shows that he's a kind and confident man of medicine. Additional content couldn't be described as Dr. Moreno had short appearance and interaction with the crew of the story. Skills & Abilities History Early Days Little is known about this particular character due to his brief time within the series. However, it is known that Moreno was previously associated with the humanitarian organization Médecins Sans Frontières, or Doctors Without Borders. He was partnered with Innovade Telicyra Herfi, and they worked together for an undetermined amount of time. Joining Celestial Being One day, he and Ian Vashti accidentally witnessed the battle between GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and a team of AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium. Although Veda ordered their elimination to safe guard the Gundam's and Celestial Being's secrets, three of the four second generation Meisters (Ruido, Marlene and Chall) objected and because of this, Veda came up with a second option: recruit the two into the organization. The pair accepted the invitation. Similar to Ian, Moreno eventually became close friends with the second generation Meisters (including Gundam Meister 874). He also witnessed the developing romantic relationship between Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, the birth of their daughter Feldt Grace, and eventually their death during the incident with Gundam Plutone. He and Ian were beside Chall when she awoke after the incident, and told her how Ruido and Marlene had died. Helping Chall Recover Due to being bathed in an overdose of GN particles in the "Plutone Tradegy", Chall developed a cellular disorder. Her telomeres were damaged, this not only rendered regenerative treatment useless, but also affected the normal division of her cells and this usually lead to death. Through the nanomachines provided by 874, Moreno managed to treat the disorder. He was shocked by the ability of these nanomachines and noted that they could be used to achieve perpetual youth. He wondered how 874 acquired them. As these nanomechines would eventually be passed out of the body, Moreno had to periodically introduce new nanomachines into Chall's body. He also tried to heal Chall's emotional wound, but eventually admitted he could do nothing much about it. While treating Chall, Moreno also researched on GN particle toxicology and discovered that the cellular disorder caused by GN particles only happen when the particles are in certain high energy states. This also implied that by changing the particles' energy state, there could be beneficial cellular effects. Moreno informed Ian of the harmful energy states so that he could adjust the Gundams and prevent a repeat of the tragedy. Veda also supported Moreno's research and granted him access to medical-related data. Moreno was surprised by the information Veda had on medical treatment and biology, in fact, they were way above the level needed by an armed organization. Checking Out Lockon Stratos and the Sunglasses Together with Ian and Hixar Fermi, Moreno tried to tail Grave Violento who was investigating a Gundam Meister candidate - Neil Dylandy. The trio wanted to know more about their potential new comrade, but despite their disguise, they were quickly discovered by Grave. Moreno had worn a pair of sunglasses as his disguise and was told by Ian and Hixar that he looks good with it. He then began wearing it as part of his standard look. Treating Fon Spaak Team Trinity battle Fon Spaak over the GN Drive Fereshte was using. Due to Fon's resistance when Trinity told him to hand over the 0 Gundam's GN drive, the remote explosive upon his neck was detonated. His blood pressure dropped rapidly due to the severe blood loss, and, despite having ten minutes before heart and lung failure, Fon still fights Team Trinity. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow, Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then, Gundam Plutone blows up, which distracts the Trinity team long enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape. Hayano decided to save Fon's life by transferring him to the Ptolemaios to be treated by Dr. Moreno, without consulting Veda. Dr. Moreno uses nonomachines to repair Fon's blood vessels. Healing Lockon Dr. Moreno was called in to look after Lockon Stratos after he was critically injured fighting against UN Forces. After doing what he can for his damaged right eye, he evaluated that Lockon needed at least 3 weeks of time in a rejuvenation chamber. Lockon refused treatment during the situation in spite of the doctor's objections. Death In episode 24, Alejandro Corner/Alvatore fired a mega GN particle beam right at Ptolemy. As the ship attempted evasive maneuvers, the right tail side of Ptolemy was hit. Dr. Moreno was at the ship's sickbay when the particle beam damaged and decompressed sickbay. While the particle beam played a part in his death, it was the vacuum of space that was the direct cause of death. Relationships ;Ian Vashti Gallery Joyce Moreno.jpg Dr. Moreno Decompressed.jpg References External links * Dr. Moreno in Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Deceased